Sweat and Cigarettes
by I Bought Earrings on Sale
Summary: Relief is what both Johnny and Peanut desperately needed after many lonely nights, and here they are, packed tightly together in a hot little room, cigarettes in hand.


The cigarette between the gorgeous Greaser's lips was taut as he fished his pocket for a lighter impatiently. Did he remember to place it in his pocket that morning? No. He must not have.

"Yo, Peanut, you got a light?" He held the cigarette between his fingers, the sweaty and hot New England summer air transferring into each other's uncomfortably close bodies. But that's what happens when the prefects crack down on smoking, and the two unfortunate Greasers forced to do it in the cramped Janitor's Closet.

"O' Course, Johnny." Peanut handed his cheap gas-station lighter to his best friend and boss. He'd never protest to Johnny's requests.

The _fwhip _of the lighter was the only sound for several grueling moments until Johnny breathed his first puff of smoke, he attempted to away from Peanut's face, but the smoke bounced off the wall and filled the little room. It was uncomfortable, but not as uncomfortable as their legs touching in the intense heat, or the smell of hot leather and the decadent mix of cologne and sweat filling their nostrils. And Johnny was so fucking horny. He didn't trust a night with Lola considering, though, all the guys he suspected she slept with, and he especially didn't want to catch anything, especially if the condom broke.

Peanut tried to lean on the wall, and as he placed a hand to steady himself, he brushed Johnny's hand.

"Sorry," Peanut moaned quietly, left slightly embarrassed by the innocent, accidental touch of skin on skin.

"It's hot," Johnny replied. His back arched slightly as he let his prized leather jacket slide down his shoulders onto the floor with a _thud. _His white Bullworth uniform shirt was now gray with all the faded stains of oil and fast food.

Peanut almost shit himself. Johnny's jacket, the one Lola gave him in the 9th grade that he vowed to never take off unless he was showering, was lying as a pathetic mass of shiny black material on the floor.

"Why don't you take off yours too, Peanut? You don't want to die of heat exhaustion do ya'?" Johnny held the cigarette between his fingers, blowing another puff of smoke.

Peanut nodded, following the same actions Johnny previously took; Carefully sliding the jacket off his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor. This seemed to trigger some sort of chain because Johnny began pulling his own shirt over his head, exposing the white tank-top damp with sweat, his muscles glistening with the body's attractive excretion due to the heat. Yet he still smelled desirably sweet, and not of sweat. And Peanut obediently followed.

"It's still hot," Johnny said bitterly. He eyed Peanut up and down, noting the physical changes of his friend. "You been working out, Peanut?"

Peanut looked down at his bare arms. Yes, they were more muscular than the previous year. "Engines are really heavy, carrying them around really does good, y'know?"

Johnny, finished with his cigarette, chucked it to the ground and stomped on it with his boots, grinding it into the floor with a very sharp intensity. "Uh-huh," He seemed bored. Almost painfully so.

It remained silent until Peanut finally finished his cigarette, not noticing Johnny not lighting up another one. Peanut reached his pants pockets for another one until a firm grip tangled around his wrist, but not that it hurt him.

Wordlessly, Johnny used his other hand to pull Peanut's pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and tossed them aside.

"Uh, Johnny, man, what are you-"

"Shut up," Johnny ordered. His hand let go of Peanut's wrist and covered Peanut's mouth. He leaned in on the other boy, their bodies tangling into each other into a sweaty lock. They could feel their clothed stomachs rubbing.

"Now, listen hear, Peanut, I want you to give me a simple yes or no to this question, comprende?" Johnny's face was frighteningly serious, just as it usually was whenever someone would mention something about Lola. Always the paranoia, always the addictive behavior. It was frightening.

Peanut did only what he could. He nodded to his boss slowly, trying to not show how intimidated he was by those piercing obsidian orbs that were ready to rip hearts out and perhaps shatter every bone in one's body.

"Do you want us to fuck?" It sounded weird. It wasn't just "Do you want to fuck?" or "Can I fuck you?". "Do you want us to fuck?" What was that supposed to mean? The "Us"?

Peanut understood seconds later. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined for something like this. He felt so lucky to have his boss value friendship so much. So lucky. So fucking lucky. He owed the world, no, the universe to Johnny. He'd lend his body out gladly, so when Johnny finally took the hand off Peanut's mouth waiting for Peanut's answer Peanut almost yelled it, but it was only a mere whisper laden with a trembling excitement, "Yes."

That one word. Three letters. One syllable. That word was their secret. That word was their secret as they peeled the damp tank tops off their backs, as their tongues caressed each other's lips, as hands unbuckled belts and unbuttoned pants.

Johnny had set peanut down on the floor, and do to their extremely limited space he was nearly on top of him completely. Dark and serious eyes met with Peanut's more anxious eyes and passionate butterfly kisses crawled up Peanut's neck like spiders, only wet, and packed with both the heat of Johnny's lips and the little humid room.

Johnny licked the pink nipples, Peanut only shivered. His breathing picking up, heart racing for the sheer excitement and naughtiness of what they were doing. It was as if Peanut were a virgin all over again. And when Johnny's mouth enveloped his penis, the memory of the first time he received head from a girl filled Peanut's head. He thought back to the seductive blue eyes that blinked innocently at him, she was cute, yes, but nowhere near as dark and sexy as Johnny was.

"Fuck! Y-you're so fucking good at this, Johnny!" He didn't take caution of how loud he was being. The prefects could easily hear them if they were in the general proximity of the area, but that was the least of their worries.

Johnny didn't reply in words, but his hand started working the base of his erect penis, and he felt his balls being handled gently. He strong and rough hands felt so good, causing an undeniably sexy friction on his shaft. He almost wanted to scream something just to let everyone hear how good Johnny was making him feel, but didn't.

"Fuck, Johnny! I'm gonna...shoot my wad!"

Johnny took his mouth off quickly, and wiped the saliva on his mouth off with a nearby pair of jeans. He didn't remember whether they belonged to him or Peanut, but they smelled erotically of sweat and cigarette smoke. He didn't notice Peanut's seed just missing him, dribbling down the wall.

He reached into the jean's pockets. He pulled out a condom. Yes, they were his jeans. He tossed them back onto the floor. He opened the little packet quickly with his teeth, and pulled the rubber over his dick.

"If it hurts, tell me. I don't have any lube." Johnny kissed the milky skin of Peanut's firm stomach to try and assure him that he wouldn't hurt him.

Peanut nodded, letting a breath of air escape nervously from his trembling lips. "Ready when you are, bud."

Johnny relied solely on instinct. He spread Peanut's legs, feeling the toned muscles under his fingers. He squeezed, getting a firm grip as if it were going to be a roller coaster ride he didn't want to fall off of. He breathed heavily one last time before inserting his dick into him.

Peanut's body's tensed, causing more friction for Johnny to work against. He pushed himself in slowly, studying Peanut for signs of pain, but that was so hard to do when Peanut's ass was so tight. Johnny slowly worked his way inward more, hearing a moan stifle from Peanut's lips. Peanut's eyes were closed, leaving all the sites to his own imagination.

Johnny began going faster, at a steady pace, though. The sounds of heavy breathing and a few moans were the only noises in that little room. Even now they're backs pressed painfully against the wall, but they ignored their aching backs, focusing more on the sweaty sex. Johnny was going faster, now in time with the rapid beating of his heart. With each life-giving pulse he felt himself getting closer and closer to coming, until he felt the condom fill with his own warm juices. He breathed heavily.

Peanut opened his eyes and shared Johnny's gaze.

"Feeling better, Johnny?"

Johnny nodded. "Yeah. Your ass gonna hold up?"

Peanut chuckled. "I'm pretty sure it will."

They both chuckled quietly, collapsing to the ground and into each other, where they wordlessly laid on the ground staring into each other's eyes, speaking through their eyes, the secret language that only best friends could understand.


End file.
